Black heart
by BiNeko
Summary: Soon, soon i will taint this world in darkness' All is now over! ONE-SHOT! R&R plz! rated for blood and gore! really dark!


Disclaimer: I don't own shit dude!! [sticks out tongue]

"I am, a little bit of loniless, a little bit of disreguard" 'Meteora' Linkin park

**A/N: Oki, so i got a dark fic craving to subside. i hope you all like! R&R for me! makes me happy! this is a ONE-SHOT so don't even think of reviewing and asking me to continue, the answer is no!**

Black heart

There, lurking in the shadows, looking, no, spying on the group hatingly, crouched a dark man. Visble in his cold face, you could tell he seeks revenge. His scent and aura hidden as to not be detected. not just yet.

'Soon, soon i will taint this world in darkness'

All he could do was watch as they prepared to sleep, unaware of the man hidden in a tree.

Sences on edge and eyes at watch, a silver haired half breed rested his head against the tree in sat in. His amber eyes seeking the forest for anything anormal or threatning to his miko and her friends.

The shadow smirked inwardly, knowing his weaknesses and how to get to him easily. It sickened him to see them happy and confident that they would win.

He knew he deserved this, he desreved hatred beyond belief. He wanted it anyways. they had lost kin and love, all because of a purpled aura sphere.

Battle between them led nowhere or at least to a certain win. He wasn't sure anymore. his mind was filled with hatred and sadistic plans towards the gang.

Yes, he would soon put this to an end. at least, he wanted it.

All this pleased him to no peek. His eyes red as blood. He had shed blood times and times over another. He loved it and never wanted end to this. he keeps feeding his dark confidence on which he became sure he was winning.

He allways found the way to come back and hunt them, send shivers uo and down their spines. His manical laugh made you shudder in fear. With help or not, succeed he will.

No one ever defeated the hanyou, not now not ever. So why would it be of any difference now?

He let a chuckle escape before he disapeared, as if leaving a clue to them he was there.

The shadow wispered in the wind a message for Inu-Yasha to catch like the dog he is.  
  
"Soon, Inu-Yasha, you will taste your own loss once more and the lost of the young miko."

It was followed by a throaty chuckle.

"Naraku"

He let it roll down his tongue in sheer disgust before he growled hatingly.

Promptly, Kirara transformed and shot up near the growling half inu youkai.

Sango, kagome and shippou snapped out of their sleeping form to accomodate a fighting stance. Miroku woke from his light sleep and stood as well.

Sango held her Hiraikotsu tightly in her strong hands, Kagome notched an arrow and prepared her now perfected aim Shippou stood beside his surrogated mother, attempting at growling but miserably failing so. Miroku held his Shakujou in one hand as the other reached for his wards inside of his robes.

'Yes, soon my young ones, you will meet fate'

Naraku laughed demonically as he lept from tree to tree with an inhuman speed, as if fleeing from ennemy.

'Soon...'

Another dark laugh was heard before he was now out of sight.

Behind a screen, a shadow sat quietly but obviously content with some evil plan. Kagura shuddered before kneeling on the other side of the screen.

"Yes Kagura"

"I have come as you asked, Naraku"

"Ah yes!"

She heard him laugh another of his evil laughs and his form stand up.

"Enter"

She hesitated but got up and flipped the screen so she would be alowed passage.

Soon, some pain in her chest came out of nowhere. Eyes wide, fear apparent, Kagura clutched her chest at heart level. Kagura fell to her knees and panted heavily. In his hand, Naraku held a bright red, beating heart.

He gave it a sqeeze and chuckled when he heard her suck in her breath, as to not show him weakness, her pain. Sweat came down her face and poured onto the tamis below her body.

Salty tears formed in her eyes. Satisfying Naraku's dark lust further, he squeezed some more presure on the delicate bundle of life. He watched in amusement as Kagura closed her eyes shut tight, trying to stop the tears from her pain from falling.

Just to add more pain to her miserable day, he snapped his fingers and demons came with a bleeding Kanna with torn clothes. Her normaly blanked eyes showed deep pain and sadness.

"NO!!"

Naraku tightened his grip on her heart, making her fall on her side. He crouched down and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at her lost sister.

A demon came forth with a whip and started slashing across Kanna's back. Her screams of pain filled the night's air. Tears mingled in the deep night. Each slashes made Kagura twich and the sight of her hurting sister gave her shivers down her spine.

With one swift move, Naraku grabbed a piece of her broken mirror and cut accross her wrist slowly. Blood trickled down, tainting for ever the beige tatamis. Kanna sucked in her breath as he cut through her.

A manical laugh resonated through the castle as Kanna gave her final weap of pain and died in much sufferring. Kagura's head bent and laid against the cold floor. She was next.

Her tears now slid down freely. A kick to her side, making her roll on her back, made her realize she was still amongst the living. She wished she could join her beloved sister quickly now.

Horror dawned on her when Naraku's face slipped to hers. His blood red eyes making a horrifying contact with hers. She wimpered and awaited bravely her death.

Another sqeeze of her heart made ehr jump. Now, his nails dug into it, making crimson liquid add to the tainted floor. Her mouth started to bleed the familiar liquid. Her body felt weak and her muscles were contracted. Pain shot through Kagura's body, much like electric bolts going through water.

Her screams was all that was heard with the occasional laugher of the hanyou Naraku. Another squeaze and her heart cruched. Instead of dieing instantly, she felt her body stop, piece by piece and shut down completly. All the way suffering the pain of her sore muscles and inner-bleeding body.

The final battle was coming fast. Both ennemies were awaiting the day with eagerness.

The day had come to end it all. Once the Inu group got to Naraku's castle, froced entry and invaded an almost peaceful battlefield, Naraku stood up and smirked.

"Right on time"

You could hear the whisper being carried by the wind. He clutched the almost finished jewel tight in his hand and thought about how well his evil plan was comming.

He stepped out of the shaddows and smiled an evil smile at the pathetic group, here by themselves to get killed. He would've laughed right at their faces then and there but held it with much difficulty.

Sango threw her Hirakotsu at him but got it repeled at her by some suicidal demons. It hit her square in the stomach and knocked the air out of her.

"SANGO!!!"

Miroku screamed his love's name and opened his Kazaana. As soon as he did this, Naraku threw one of his saimyoushou spheres. It unleashed the poisonous bugs within and they all got sucked in mercilessly.

He gasped and closed his hand shut. He grasped at his abused arm and sucked in breath to aleveate the pain. He crumpled to his knees and started crawling to his injured Sango.

She looked at him lazily but couldn't speak, the horror of losing her love made her mute. Soon, revenge filled her eyes. Anger flashed as she threw the Hiraikitsu back full force towards her sworn ennemy. Inu-Yasha, upon seeing his comrades, went for his Kaze no kizu.

Flashy colours, bright with revenge and anger, flew to Naraku. He smirked and held up the jewel of four souls as it absorbed the corupted energy filling the attack, leaving only a little wind, showing there was indeed something menacing his life.

He chuckled maniacally and stared as a purifying arrow made it's way to him. He summoned forth more Kamikaze demons to shield him. Limps of demon remains flew everywhere.

Kagome stared in dusgust as he sacrificed more lives for his, pathetic excuse for one.

Hiraikotsu was no more so, Sango barged straight in with her Katana. Tears fell freely down her face, streaking her porcelain flesh. Inu-Yasha and Kagome went in as well. Shippou tried to stop the poison from spreading any faster by ripping a part of his Haori and tieing it real tight arounf Miroku's arm.

Inu-Yasha attempted another wind scar attack but had it thrown back at him by the power of the black jewel. Sango tried to slash Naraku but found herself being thrown into a tree.

Kagome got the closest though. She reached for the Shikon no tama but a dark force threw her hand away. Naraku cut through her stomach with his claws and had her thrown back.

"KAGOME!!"

Inu-Yasha let out a loud growl from his throat and again rab towards the ennemy. Too late, Naraku made the wish upon the sacred jewel to become a full-fledged demon.

Once he was completely transformed, her looked at his ennemies darkly and swooshed his arm through the air, creating Kagura's wind moons. Miroku's leg, arm and stomach was cut.

Sango got cut trough her entire body diagonaly and Inu-Yasha lost an arm and had pretty serious gashes all over.

Naraku approached Kagome and looked at her. He clawed at her face in a mingled slap and slash. She rolled onto her back and sat up. Blood spilled from her face and stomach.

He smirked and cut her wrists and a few other vains open. Her blood trickled all over the ground and her soft whimpers of pain could be heard faintly. Soon, she started running out of blood and started screaming when he pressed into her wounds.

Miroku had slowly died from blood lost, hearing his dear friend's screams of pain. Sango found Kirara and Shippou dead side by side, cut in halves. Shippou's horror streaked face, looked over the sky, eyes rolled back into his skull.

Kirara lost her head and her tongue hung loose out of her protective mouth.

Sango howled in grief and sadness. She had lost her love and friends. Kagome's human body gave up as blood started slidding down her face in replacement of tears. On her stomach, you could tell her ins were coming out.

Inu-Yasha was fighting the darkness of death as blood and flesh poured onto the floor. Pieces of flesh and inner parts started to escape freely. He soon let out and left Sango, agonizing and awaiting her own death silently crying and hurting all over.

A satisfied grin was now placed on Naraku's face. He now had power, he would now rule. He had killed too many to back down anymore. Now, he only had satisfaction printed into him forever.

END

**A/N: How do you like it? i know, dark fic and gore enough to go around. But i love blood, gore and stuff like that now! I will probably make a sequel if i get enough convincing reviews and such. E-mail me if you want any information on my fics or to simply talk, i don't mind.**

Yuya-Sama


End file.
